


A Bad Idea

by Zayroen



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple date, not a sneaky hand job under the table
Relationships: John Constantine/King Shark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	A Bad Idea

It was a bad idea. Of course, it was a bad idea, when had he ever really had a good idea that involved King Shark? Every idea was a bad idea as soon as his dick was in control so  _ this  _ idea was already starting double bad. 

Here he was, John fucking Constantine, sitting in some cozy little cafe with a cup of rapidly cooling coffee before him and a very large hand on his thigh. It was the hanging table cloth that saved him really, well that and the fact that no one wanted to look at the massive sharp teeth for very long. 

“Are you  _ seriously _ doing what I think you’re doing right now?” He asked while using the act of lifting his cup, yup cold coffee, to his lips as a way of covering his words. He didn’t turn his head and didn’t need to to see those pearly whites flash in a smirk. Balls.

More than a bad idea really. In fact, one might say it was such a bad idea that it had gone the entire way around the circle of bad ideas and to a good idea, at least as far as his dick was concerned because it was already pressing against his trousers eagerly. Then King started talking. It wasn’t even anything bad or naughty, it was just casual talk. Date talk. Date talk he was expected to return as if there wasn’t a big and very strong hand [no, no do  _ not _ think of that time King had lifted him off the ground with just one arm goddammit] cupping the front of his jeans and just...sitting there.

Swallowing his cold coffee, John focused on what King was saying. Never let it be said he went down without a fight! Now, what had he said? Something about..coffee? 

“Mine’s already cold.” He said, looking at the said cup with a crinkled nose. He hated cold coffee with a passion. Sure he’d drink it, caffeine was caffeine but it was just...cold. Setting the cup down and pushing it away before sitting back allowed him to spread his legs a little to let that big hand have more room. 

“You hate cold coffee, but you like iced coffee,” King commented, amusement already coloring his voice as he knew what was coming. A sharp nail hooked the loop of the zipper, giving little tugs but not enough to pull the metal down the teeth “What’s the difference?”

“Now listen here, you know damn well those are not the same!” John insisted, predictably, and he would be annoyed about being so predictable later. “Iced coffee has specific ingredients! It isn’t just coffee dumped on ice and it ain’t  _ delicious hot coffee _ that’s gotten all cold and gross.” He pointed a finger at King’s face as he lectured him and changed the finger from pointer to middle when King pretended to bite at him. “Fuck off.”

King laughed and fuck him but it’s sexy. John wasn’t sure if it was some weird primal thing like how that recreation of a Trex roar was supposed to trigger panic or if it was just him being attracted to danger. It sent goosebumps dancing across his skin, toes curling slightly in his shoes. He was hyper-aware of how close King was, how  _ big _ , how he always smelt like the sea no matter where they were or what they had done. 

And King knew it.

The zipper began to inch down, one tooth at a time and King could see John’s Adam’s apple bounce in a hard swallow. “Could have tea instead.” He suggested, feeling how John’s breath was careful and steady. Too careful and steady to be natural. “Tea is nice.” he continued as if he wasn’t teasing the flap of John’s boxers to urge the man's cock to slide out against his fingers. His rough skin scraped ever so gently the underside and John’s pupils dilated swiftly. Of course, John  _ would _ like a little pain. Good, King did too. Spice of life and all that.

King made a note to do this again another time. John was already slick around his head and he spread it slowly with his thumb, pulling the skin down over the glands in an achingly slow movement that had John’s lashes fluttering. 

“ _ Fucking Hell… _ ” He hissed, forcing his eyes back open and focusing down on the coffee like it was the only thing of interest. “You’re only suggesting tea because I’m..mm British.” John managed the words more or less normally and mentally patted himself on the back for it. It was the tiny victories really.

“Like tea, mint is good,” King answered as if he wasn't currently in the process of dragging the backs of his fingers up and down the sensitive underside to let the rough skin spread John’s own fluids.

“Mint is...awful.” John couldn’t help but dart his eyes to the others in the cafe, fearful that someone would be looking back at him with a look of disgust. No one was even paying them any attention and he breathed a sigh of relief before nearly choking on it. 

His entire cock was in King’s loose fist. He could feel his heartbeat in it and his slick fluids coating King’s palm. He whined low in the back of his throat. Eyes darting around again as John felt sweat bead at his temples, he made sure no one was looking. Sweet fuck  _ please _ let no one be looking or else he’ll die on the spot.

There were a few things that King loved most about fucking this man and near the top of the list was how his eyes looked. His poker face couldn’t fully hide everything with how expressive his eyes were. Especially when he was like this, ears slightly red and those lovely eyes growing unfocused.

“You’re close,” King said, feeling John’s hips twitch to fuck into the loose grasp of his fist in that shaky rhythm he got when he had passed the point of enjoying the pleasure and focused solely on getting off. “Gonna cum? Right here?” 

John knew this date was a bad idea. A horrible no good awful idea. Someone  _ had  _ to be able to tell, to be watching him fuck up as subtly as he could into King Shark’s touch in the middle of a public fucking cafe as he chased his fucking orgasm. Right here. In the  _ fucking cafe _ . He was never going to be able to come back here ever again because all he’d be able to focus on was how amazing it felt to cum in the damn booth.

King watched as John gripped his cup, shoulders twitching up towards his ear. This was also up on the list, watching the man cum. Not only did he smell delicious but he looked amazing. His lips would part, dry from his quick breaths and red from biting into the bottom lip repeatedly. His legs could never stay still, twitching and skidding across the floor as his thighs clapped around King’s hand. Not even when he had a hold of those nice thighs did they cease trying to squirm. John was a squirmy loud foul-mouthed lover but there was definitely something to be said for forced silence like this.

John panted, head swimming as he finally came down and chugged the disgusting cold coffee before banging the cup down beside King’s empty cookie plate. “Get your hand out of there and fucking take me home, now.” He demanded, quickly doing up his zipper before shoving a handful of tissues into King’s hand. “Do  _ not _ wipe on the fucking tablecloth you barbarian.” He was not fooled by King's attempt at an innocent look.

After making sure the wad of tissues was properly dumped in the trash. He stalked outside swiftly ahead of King, eager to get out of there. His skin still prickled, heat crawling just under the collar. “Next time, you get to try and not make a stupid bloody ‘O’ face in the middle of a damn cafe.” He tossed over his shoulder, pointedly ignoring the smirk thrown his way.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
